Elemental Masters
The Elemental Masters are a group of characters in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''. They are people who have mastered the various elements in the world of Ninjago. Originally serving as guardians to the First Spinjitzu Master, their powers have been passed down from generation to generation so that they are able to protect Ninjago from evil forces. During the first Serpentine War, the Elemental Masters formed an alliance to protect the citizens from the serpentine. However, thanks to Chen’s manipulation, the Elemental Masters became divided and were scattered across the world for years. Ironically, it was Chen's Tournament of Elements that brought the descendants of the original masters together to form a new Elemental Alliance against the threat of the Anacondrai Cultists. List of Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, and Elements Fire Fire is one of the four main elements. This element corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. This element allows its user to shoot fireballs, propel them upward, and melt matter like the element of ice. *Kai and Nya's Father **Kai Ice Ice is one of the four main elements. This element corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can be used to freeze enemies solid, create escape routes, or extinguish fire. *First Elemental Master of Ice **Zane Lightning Lightning is one of the four main elements. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. This element corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can power and sometimes overload electrical devices/systems, and electrocute enemies. *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Jay Earth Earth is one of the main four elements of Ninjago. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. It corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon. It can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. *First Elemental Master of Earth **Cole Golden Power It is related to the powers of Creation originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is usually seen as an alternate form of Creation, and is thus a combination of all the common elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Energy) and possibly Light. Unlike Creation, the golden power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, with its "constructs" appearing to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Unlike Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon aren't able to use the golden power. *First Spinjitzu Master **Sensei Wu **Sensei Garmadon ***Lloyd Garmadon Metal Metal is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. The user can use it to become entirely metal, to be more defensive against combat and elemental powers. It also increases the power of their attacks when in their metal form. * First Elemental Master of Metal ** Karlof Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago. It can be used defensively by turning the user invisible. In this temporary form the user is invulnerable to attacks and can evade attacks easily. It can be revealed with dust. * First Elemental Master of Light ** Paleman Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to go to extreme speeds, surpassing the fastestest things in the world. This element also allows the user to evade attacks very easily and to fight extremely quick. * First Elemental Master of Speed ** Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is an enemy, the user can counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used to teleport around confusing the enemy. * First Elemental Master of Smoke ** Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache. * First Elemental Master of Mind ** Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to levitate in the air, as well as move objects and people around in it. This can be used to counter projectiles, for you to launch them back at the sender. * First Elemental Master of Gravity ** Gravis Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route to escape. It can also be used to defend yourself by creating a plant to block a projectile shot at you. It is also related to the Elemental Power of Earth. * First Elemental Master of Nature ** Bolobo Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows its user to create sound beams to attack a direction they aim at. This can also be used to create many noises and to manipulate your voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Jacob Poison Poison is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It is used to create posion and toxic clouds with special effects like Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Poison **Tox Shadow Shadow is a secondary, dark element used in Ninjago. It allows its user to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of yourself ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. This element is related to the elements Darkness and Destruction. Lord Garmadon was able to use shadow, probably for being turned evil by the Great Devourer's venom. *First Elemental Master of Shadow ** Shade * Lord Garmadon (Possibly Formerly) Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ninjago. It allows the user to shape-shift into another human form. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy, and is useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Chamille Amber Amber is a secondary elemental power used in Ninjago. The user can copy any Elemental Master's power. This allows the user to control every element, which would be useful for combat and stealth. *Skylor's Mother **Skylor Water Water is one of the mystery elements in Ninjago. Despite the fact that Lar isn't in the cartoon thus hasn't been seen using it, the First Elemental Master of Water was spotted using it in a flashback. It gives the user powers of hydrokinesis. *First Elemental Master of Water **Lar (book only) **Nya Wind Wind is one of the rare sudo-elements in Ninjago. It is related to Lightning. It can grant you the power of aerokinesis, enabling flight and control over winds. *Morro *Jay (possibly) Trivia *Every Elemental Master (apart from Skylor and Lar) have managed to summon an Elemental Dragon. In addition, Jacob is the only one who hasn't used it onscreen. *Clouse and Morro are the only known Elemental Masters who use their elemental powers for evil. *The only Elemental Masters that are not major characters in Season 4 and come in a set are Karlof and Griffin Turner. Gallery CP366.png|The Elemental Masters at the tournament. ElementalAlience.png|The original Elemental Masters being lead by Garmadon and Wu. Ninjago - Elemental Masters.jpg| The Elemental Masters (minus Zane) in promotional artwork ElementalDragons.png Category:Elemental masters Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Creation Category:Golden Power Category:Magic Category:Shadow Category:Light Category:Nature Category:Mind Category:Metal Category:Poison Category:Water Category:Speed Category:Form Category:Gravity Category:Sound Category:Amber Category:Smoke Category:Energy